God Only Knows
by Alfaribi
Summary: Setelah sekian lama Rin tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, kini keduanya dipertemukan kembali. akan tetapi saat ini Rin tidak dapat bertahan lama, mengetahui bahwa Len telah melupakan kejadian masa kecilnya, Rin berencana untuk membuat kenangan indah sebelum dirinya pergi agar Len tidak pernah melupakannya lagi. Akankah keajaiban datang di antara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
>Vocaloid © Yamaha<br>God Only Knows © Alfaribi

Re-edited by Adelia-chan

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Len/Rin

Rated: T

Warning(s): Backsound, Typo, Dll.

.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

First Meet

* * *

><p>Aku Rin, gadis berambut kuning berumur 17 tahun. Memiliki mimpi yang cukup besar akan tetapi pupus begitu saja karena suatu penyakit.<p>

Aku cukup cerdas di kelasku, tetapi aku lemah dalam keadaan fisik. Aku memiliki penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan obat mujarab sekalipun. Seluruh orang yang mengidap penyakit ini mungkin hanya tinggal pasrah dengan keadaan saja. Tetapi aku tidak, aku tetap karena satu alasan, alasan itu adalah aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku kepada seorang lelaki yang selalu melindungiku semasa kecil hingga sekarang. Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkin aku tidak dapat bersama dengannya, tapi aku berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk dapat bersamanya meski hanya sebentar saja. Aku ingin sekali memberi kebahagianku kepada laki-laki itu.

Sekarang aku sudah berkuliah di Universitas International School, dan laki-laki itu juga satu Universitas denganku. Aku mengambil jurusan yang sama seperti dia. Oh ya dia adalah Len. Dia sangat tenang dalam segala hal. Dia cerdas, dia kuat, terkadang aku sangat iri dengannya. Sebenarnya dia dulu tetanggaku, aku sangat dekat dengan dia.

Pertemuan kami berawal saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun, atau waktu itu aku masih kelas 1 SD, kami baru saja pindah ke kota dimana Len juga tinggal di sana. Rumahku samping-sampingan dengan Len, orang tua kami juga sangat akrab.

Pagi itu kelas kami mengadakan acara di taman. Itu sudah biasa bagi kelas kami untuk belajar di luar, saat itu aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Oh ya aku adalah gadis pemalu, jadi aku tidak punya banyak teman, sampai sekarang aku juga tidak punya banyak teman.

Aku kira saat itu hanya aku saja yang berangkat pagi. Aku melihat Len keluar rumah dengan sangat tenang sambil membawa buku kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Ibuku memanggil diriku.

"Rin," panggil Ibuku.

Saat bersamaan Ibunya Len muncul dan menghentikan langkah Len sejenak. Terlihat ibunya Len memasukan bekal makanan kedalam tas Len, sedangkan Ibuku juga memberi bekal kepadaku. Karena aku terburu-buru, aku lupa membawa bekalku.

Setelah itu Ibuku berbincang dengan Ibunya Len.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan, soalnya aku terpaku dengan Len yang baru saja melangkah melewatiku.

Ibunya Len berpesan kepadaku untuk mengawasi Len, karena dia senang membaca buku saat berjalan sekalipun. Buku yang dibaca Len adalah buku _Art of War_.

Entah mengapa dia membaca buku seperti itu. Aku hanya mengikuti dia dari belakang.

Dalam perjalanan aku selalu memikirkan dia, karena aku khawatir jika dia terlalu fokus melihat buku, dan tidak melihat jalan.

'_Bagaimana kalau dia tertabrak'_ batinku.

Sampai di tempat tujuan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin Len sudah terbiasa membaca sambil berjalan.

Karena aku selalu sendirian, aku sering menjadi korban jail.

Saat istirahat makan siang tiba, 3 orang anak-anak nakal yang sering menjailiku datang. Mereka mebuka tasku dan mengeluarkan seluruh buku-bukuku. Aku menangis ketakutan saat itu, akan tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Mereka juga mengambil bekalku dan membuang isinya.

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak pantas makan," ucap mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kalian kejam padaku? Apa salahku?" tanyaku.

Aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu, hingga Len datang.

"Hey, kenapa kalian hanya berani sama gadis lemah? Jika kau berani hadapi aku," ucap Len.

Mereka ber 3 menghadap ke arah Len.

"Hey, kau mau jadi sok jagoan yah?" tanya mereka.

"Hajar aja bos," salah seorang anak memakai topi hijau.

"Baiklah," ucap bos dari ke 3 anak-anak nakal tersebut.

Aku benar-benar ketakutan, aku menutup mataku dan tidak melihat kejadian tersebut. Aku hanya mendengar teriakan anak-anak yang menjailiku saja.

"Haa, kaau. Awas akan ku balas kau lain waktu," kata bos anak-anak nakal tersebut.

'_Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, tapi aku takut membuka mataku,_' batinku.

Lalu seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku tidak membuka mataku, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang memegangku saat itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, mereka sudah pergi," ucap Len.

'_Itu suara Len,_' batinku.

Aku memberanikan membuka mataku.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, kau tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku," ucap Len.

Aku merunduk sambil memungut buku yang disebar oleh anak-anak nakal tadi.

Tiba-tiba perutku bunyi.

_Kreeek_! Suara perut keroncongan.

Aku benar-benar malu sekali saat itu.

"Kkhh, a-ak," ucapku terputus-putus.

Tiba-tiba Len pergi.

'_Dia pergi, sekarang dia pikir aku pasti anak yang aneh,_' batinku.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku mengambil buku sejenak.

Tidak terlalu lama Len kembali.

"Ini makan saja bekalku," ucap Len sambil menawarkan bekalnya.

"He?" ucapku spontan.

"Ka-kau tidak makan?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menyerahkan bekalnya dan juga minumnya kepadaku.

Dia duduk di sampingku sambil membaca buku.

"Aku tidak perlu makan saat ini, hanya ilmu dari bukulah yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Dengan ilmu, aku akan dapat menemukan masa depanku," ucap Len dengan kerennya.

"Jadi, kau makan saja. Dan ini, kau sangat manis. Jadi aku pikir kau akan suka makanan yang manis juga," ucap Len lagi sambil memberikan permen kepadaku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut, sekaligus malu sekali. Wajah dia sangat tenang, selalu tenang dalam segala keadaan. Hatinya juga sangat baik, selalu membela yang lemah sepertiku.

Aku memakan bekalnya sambil menangis, menangis terharu.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sangat terlihat lemah jika menangis terus," kata Len kepadaku.

"Hhhmm, aku akan berhenti menangis," ucapku sambil menanggukan kepalaku.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Setelah selesai makan aku berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku tadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat lemah, seorang pahlawan harus melindungi yang lemah," jawabnya.

"Jadi kau seorang pahlawan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melindungi yang lemah karena itu prinsipku. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Mendengar ucapan Len hatiku benar-benar terkejut. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, bahkan terlalu baik.

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah tempat tinggal lagi. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya kira-kira sudah selama 11 tahun lamanya. Aku mencari tahu keberadaannya dan juga mencari tahu di mana dia kuliah nanti. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk satu Universitas, dan juga 1 jurusan. Tetapi ini sebuah kebetulan juga, aku dapat 1 kelas dengan dia. Benar-benar bahagia rasanya hatiku dapat melihatnya kembali.

'_Dia masih sama seperti dulu, selalu membawa buku tentang strategi perang,_' batinku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Universitas ini jauh dari rumahku, dan juga jauh dari rumahnya maka dari itu orang tuaku menyewa apartemen yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Dan baru aku sadari Len juga menyewa apartemen di sana juga. Dia juga menjadi tetanggaku, kamarnya hanya sebelah-sebelahan saja.

Saat aku berada di kelas.

Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Namamu Len kan?" tanyaku.

Dia melihatku dengan tenang. Tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini dia menjawab.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak," jawab Len.

Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya.

Kami cukup hening seketika hingga dia membuka pertanyaan.

"Mengapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Len.

'_Mungkin dia lupa padaku,_' pikirku.

"Haaa, kau cukup terkenal bukan? Aku yakin semua orang sudah kenal padamu," jawabku.

Memang benar, meski ini awal smester kami memasuki bangku kuliahan, Len sudah jauh terkenal bahkan sebelum dia masuk kesekolah ini. Nilainya sangat baik hingga dia mendapat beasiswa. Dia juga ahli dalam seni drama, dan juga beladiri. Bukan cuma itu saja, aku juga mendengar dia juara dalam turnamen catur International.

"Oh, kau benar, aku sudah cukup dikenal," ucapnya lalu kembali membaca buku.

"Apa kau kenal gadis yang kira-kira mungkin 11 tahun yang lalu. Yang pernah kau tolong sebelumnya dari anak-anak nakal?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Hhhmm, 11 tahun yang lalu ya," katanya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah lupa," jawabnya.

Jawaban yang benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit sekali, dalam sisi lain aku berfikir bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang kejadian itu, aku saja tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi di sisi lain aku menyadari wajar saja kalau dia lupa.

"Ohh, hahahaha. Mungkin aku salah orang," ucapku.

Setelah itu ada seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek memanggil Len.

"Len!" sapa gadis itu.

Len sepertinya terusik dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali? Aku hanya meminta-" ucapannya terpotong.

Len langsung memberikan sebuah lembaran.

"Terima kasih sayang," ucap gadis itu lalu pergi.

'_Sayang? Apa itu pacar Len?_' batinku.

Setelah kejadian itu, hatiku benar-benar sakit sekali. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya identitas gadis itu.

"H-hmm.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Gumi Megpoid, dia kakak kelas kita, hanya tinggal 5 smester lagi dia lulus," jawab Len lalu pergi.

Sepertinya pertanyaanku mengusik dia.

Hari ini pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, karena besok sekolah libur karena tanggal merah, aku berencana setelah pulang sekolah ingin ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanku.

Pukul 5.30 sore.

Tapi hari ini tidak secerah dugaanku sebelumnya. Hujan turun sangat deras seakan dia tidak memperbolehkanku pergi kemana-mana.

Sialnya aku lupa membawa payungku, karena mengira hari ini tidak akan hujan. Memang apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus ini, akan tetapi fisikku terlalu lemah. Jika aku kehujanan, aku bisa sakit. Terpaksa aku menunggu hujan reda.

Sekarang pukul 6.30, hujan belum juga berhenti.

"Mengapa hujannya deras sekali. Aku tidak bisa pulang jika begini terus," ucapku.

Tanpaku sadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikanku. Aku tidak berani memandang balik mereka.

Sekarang puku 7.00 tepat, langit semakin gelap. Ruangan di tempat aku menunggu juga sudah sangat sepi sekali, dan hujan juga masih sangat deras. Aku benar-benar ketakutan karena aku merasakan seperti ada yang menatapku.

'_Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku, tapi siapa?_' batinku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Aku mencoba menghapus paranoidku dengan mendengarkan musik. Aku pasang _earphone_ ketelingaku, lalu ku dengarkan lagu kesukaanku dengan volume yang tinggi, agar paranoidku hilang.

Tidak berselang lama, muncul 3 orang laki-laki mendekatiku dari arah kanan. Aku menyadari itu, dan aku pikir mereka hanya ingin lewat saja. Akan tetapi mereka malah berhenti di depanku dan menggodaku.

"Hallo gadis manis," ucap mereka.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, dan tidak menjawab sapaan mereka.

"Hey jangan begitulah," ucap seorang yang menggunakan jaket putih, sambil mencolek daguku.

"Khh, ka-kalian tidak sopan!" kataku.

"Haa? Sepertinya kau gadis yang lugu, sini ikut denganku," ucap laki-laki yang baru saja mencolekku tadi.

"Ti-tidak, aku di sini saja," kataku.

"Di sini banyak hantunya loh," ucap pria berbadan kekar.

'_Yaa, memang banyak hantunya. Kalian hantunya,_' batinku.

"Ayolaah," ucap seorang yang menggunakan sweater hitam.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Tapi lama kelamaan mereka semakin brutal. Aku ditariknya, mulutku juga ditutup mereka agar aku tidak dapat berteriak.

"Heeh, kalian mau apakan aku, le-lepas-" ucapku terputus karena mereka menutup mulutku.

"Diam, kami akan merawatmu," ucap laki-laki yang menggunakan sweater hitam itu.

Aku ditariknya ke tempat yang cukup gelap, kali ini aku benar-benar pasrah sekali. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Hey, lagi-lagi kalian. Lepaskan gadis itu," ucap seorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Haa, kau berkata seperti itu seperti kau mengenal kami saja," seorang dari anak-anak nakal tadi yang tidak aku ketahui.

Karena aku ketakutan, aku hanya menutup mataku.

Tetapi aku menjadi sangat ketakutan, karena aku mendegar suara perkelahian, kali ini aku berusaha membuka mataku tapi aku tidak punya keberanian, tidak berselang lama aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat aku terbangun aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan, ruangan ini mirip seperti ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit. Samar-samar aku melihat seorang pria berada di sampingku.

Dia berkata, "Kau tenang saja, kau aman sekarang."

Lalu aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Sementara itu.

"Kau, ini mirip seperti kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu bukan? Di mana aku menyelamatkanmu lagi," ucap pria itu.

.

Saat aku tersadar kembali, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan VIP.

'_Haaa? VIP? A-aku tidak sanggup membayar pengobatan disini,_' batinku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, biaya sudahku bayarkan. Kau istirahat saja," ucap seseorang di sampingku.

Aku tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di sampingku.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, "L-Len?"

"Yo, ada apa?" tanya Len.

Len menungguku sadar sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Aku benar-benar senang karena saat itu Len yang menolongku.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di koridor bersimpah cairan yang tak tentu," ucap Len.

'_Haa? Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. La-lalu aku?_' batinku.

Lalu aku menunduk ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku menghabisi mereka semua," kata Len sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"K-kau membuatku-, ehm-"

"Takut?" tanya Len.

Aku hanya menunduk.

"Aku heran, mengapa kau tidak menatapku saat berbicara padaku?" tanya Len.

Aku meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini kebiasaan," jawabku.

"Hooh," katanya singkat.

"K-kau sangat kuat Len," ucapku sambil memberanikan diri menatap Len.

"Kuat? Tidak juga," kata Len membalas kalimatku.

"Kau sangat kuat, bahkan aku sangat takut jika berbicara denganmu," ucapku.

"Heemm, jadi sekarang kau tidak takut?" tanya Len.

"Ha-ehhh. Hhmmm," aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sebentar," ucap Len sambil berdiri.

'_Pergi? Padahal aku baru saja memberanikan diri berbicara padamu,_' batinku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali nanti, sambil membawa makanan untukmu. Saat itu kau boleh berbicara banyak padaku," ucap Len lalu pergi.

Aku bingung, sepertinya Len dapat membaca pikiranku.

Tidak berselang lama dokter masuk menemuiku, lalu dia segera memeriksa keadaanku. Dia mengatakan aku bisa pulang besok. Sebelum dia pergi aku bertanya sesuatu kepadanya.

"Dokter, kau tahu penyakitku kan?" tanyaku.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali kearahku.

"Kau yang sabar, aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang ini," ucap Dokter tersebut.

"Ti-tidak masalah Dokter, berapa lama lagi aku dapat bertahan?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan diriku yang terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan aku mensyukuri ini. Aku sudah di vonis tidak akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 15 tahun. Tapi aku dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Mungkin Tuhan akan menjemputku jika aku sudah selesai mengucapkan isi hatiku pada Len. Entahlah.

Dokter itu memberikan amplop putih kepadaku.

"Ini hasil tes yang kemarin, aku harap kau tetap tenang," ucap Dokter tersebut sambil menyerahkan amplop itu padaku.

Aku membukanya, seperti yang sudah aku duga. Aku tidak akan dapat bertahan lama.

"Dokter, aku mohon. Seandainya jika aku dibawa kemari lagi karena penyakitku ini. Jangan beritahu berita sesungguhnya pada lelaki yang membawaku kemarin," pintaku pada Dokter tersebut.

"Kau tau, pihak keluarga harus mengetahui ini. Meski dia seorang teman," ucap Dokter itu sepertinya tidak setuju dengan permintaanku.

"Aku mohon, biarkan waktu yang memberitahukan ini pada mereka," pintaku lagi.

Dokter itu menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Dokter mengiyakan permintaanku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baiknya, kau juga harus banyak makan agar kau lekas sembuh," Dokter itu berkata lalu pergi.

Aku sudah merahasiakan penyakit ini dari orang tuaku juga. Aku mengetahui penyakit ini saat aku berumur 14 tahun. Saat itu Dokter yang menanganiku sangat kebingungan. Aku berkata padanya, agar tidak memberi tahu ini kepada orang tuaku.

Aku mengatakan hal yang sama pada dokter itu, _Biar waktu yang memberitahukan ini pada mereka_.

3 jam berlalu dan akhirnya Len datang keruanganku. Dia menemui Dokter sebelumnya, dia berkata padaku bahwa menaruh curiga kepada Dokter tersebut. Aku hanya tertawa.

Aku memberi tahu dia kalau aku dapat pulang besok, Len hanya tersenyum.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya berbicara, aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan status Gumi.

"Ehm Len, Gumi-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Iya tentu, Gumi. Dia adalah gadisku. Tapi-" Len berhenti berkata.

"Tapi?" tanyaku.

"Jadi siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Len.

"Hee? Dari tadi kau tidak tahu namaku?" aku berbalik bertanya.

"Iya, hahahahaha," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Aku tahu itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku sangat sedih saat mengetahui Gumi benar-benar pacarnya.

"Kan biasanya di bawah tempat tidur ini terdapat nama pasien," ucapku.

"Hhhmm, sebentar aku cek," katanya.

Lalu dia mengecek.

"Mrs X, oh jadi itu namamu. Nama yang bagus," ejek Len.

"Heeee?" kataku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengecek sendiri.

"Hahahahahaha," Len tertawa.

Aku mengecek, dan yang tertulis di sana adalah Rin.

"K-kau menipuku!" teriakku.

"Maaf, tapi setidaknya kau sekarang menatap wajahku," ucapnya.

Mataku dan matanya saling tatap menatap. Itu terjadi cukup lama.

Aku menundukan kepalaku lagi.

"Kau ini," kataku dengan wajah memerah.

Len hanya tersenyum.

Hari itu berlalu sangatlah cepat, rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu untuk berbicara banyak dengannya. Akan tetapi aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Tidak dapat menghentikan waktu.

Keesokannya Len menjemputku dan mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemenku. Dia terkejut karena kami satu apartemen. Aku sudah mengetahui sebelumnya, akan tetapi aku juga berpura-pura terkejut.

"Jadi kita sebelah-sebelahan saja," ucap Len.

"Sepertinya begitu," kataku.

"Baiklah, aku akan sering menemuimu, karena sepertinya kau tipe orang yang enak diajak berbicara," kata Len sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Aku sangat senang dia berkata seperti itu, sampai aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Setelah berbincang sedikit, kami berpisah dan masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing.

Aku menuliskan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi dari hari kemarin sampai hari ini di dalam diaryku. Aku sangat senang, suatu saat akan ku tunjukan diaryku kepada Len. Agar dia dapat mengenang masa-masa aku saat bersama dirinya saat aku pergi dari dunia ini.

'_Kali ini, akan ku pastikan kau tidak melupakan hal demi hal yang kita lalui Len,_' batinku.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Mohon _review_-nya.

.

.

Next Chapter: Lied and the Truth.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

Lied and the Truth

* * *

><p>Tanggal 5 September 2020.<p>

Hari ini aku memeriksakan kembali diriku ke rumah sakit. Dokter sudah sering kali memvonis diriku, akan tetapi kemarin aku dengar ada seorang yang mengidap penyakit ini sembuh.

'_Mungkin masih ada harapan untukku,_' batinku.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di semester 3, dan Gumi hanya tinggal 2 smester lagi dia lulus. Mungkin ini sedikit membuatku bahagia, karena aku sangat iri padanya. Dia sangat cerdas dengan nilai ujian yang sangat bagus sekali. Tetapi aku curiga dengan nilai dia, karena selama ini aku sering melihat dia hanya bermain-main saja. Dan dia selalu meminta sesuatu kepada Len.

Selama 3 smester terakhir, aku dan Len selalu bersama. Aku selalu membuatkan dia bekal, dan dia selalu menerimanya. Meski dengan wajah yang cukup dingin. Kami berbicara banyak, meski dia lebih sering menceritakan Gumi.

Keesokan harinya, Len datang apartemenku dan mengajakku untuk pergi besok ke pantai. Besok libur karena akan diadakan rapat, Universitas kami akan mengadakan bulan seni, yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi. Akan tetapi aku menolak, karena aku sangat takut dengan pantai dan juga laut. Saat aku berumur 10 tahun, aku hanyut terbawa ombak. Saat itu aku diajak oleh pamanku bermain di tepi pantai untuk memancing, akan tetapi saat itu cuaca tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Aku tergelincir dan terjatuh ke dalam laut, dan terseret oleh ombak sejauh 20 meter dari pantai. Saat itu aku berfikir akan mati saja, akan tetapi ada seorang laki-laki menyalamatkanku. Samar-samar wajah orang yang menyelamatkanku mirip dengan Len, aku pernah menanyakan ini. Akan tetapi Len mengaku tidak pernah ke pantai sebelumnya.

Len terlihat kecewa.

Aku mencari ide lain agar Len tidak terlihat kecewa lagi.

"Hmm, aku ingin sekali ke rumahmu, bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" tanyaku.

Len terlihat murung.

"Sebenarnya orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Saat orang tuaku ingin pergi menghadiri pesta pernikahan saudaraku, Pesawat yang ditumpanginya terbakar dan meledak di udara dan jatuh di laut. Sampai sekarang jasad mereka belum di temukan," ucap Len sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ma-maaf, bu-bukan maksudku," ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, aku berhutang budi kepada orang tua Gumi yang menyekolahkanku dan membiayaiku selama ini," kata Len.

'_Ja-jadi begitu,_' batinku.

Setelah mengetahui itu aku merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Len pamit untuk pergi.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini 6 September, hari ini aku benar-benar merasa sakit sekali. Nafasku tersentak, jantungku terasa akan berhenti berdetak. Aku segera bergegas mengambil obat penahan rasa sakit. Obat ini tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, meski begitu aku merasa baikan sekali. Aku kembali menulis kenanganku di diary milikku.

Setelah tubuhku baikan, aku keluar dari apartemenku untuk membeli obat. Saat aku membuka pintuku, aku melihat Gumi dan Len sedang berbicara. Aku kembali menutup, akan tetapi aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mengintip.

"Hey sayang, 3 minggu lagi aku ada ujian. Aku meminta bantuanmu seperti biasa," ucap Gumi.

Len terlihat diam.

"Kau tahu kan, apa maksudku?" tanya Gumi.

Kali ini Len hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Gumi menciumnya sambil berkata.

"Oke aku tunggu ya," ucap Gumi lalu pergi.

Aku sedikit kaget, dia mencium orang yang sudah lama aku suka. Sebenarnya itu mungkin saja hal biasa bagi orang yang sedang berpacaran. Akan tetapi menurutku itu bukanlah hal baik.

Aku berfikir sejenak, mungkin karena bantuan Len, Gumi mendapat nilai baik di kelasnya. Bukankah itu tidak bagus sama sekali? Jika terus-terusan dibantu, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi mandiri.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, Len berhutang budi kepada orang tua Gumi. Mungkin Len membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini? Tidak. Len juga bercerita kalau dia benar-benar menyukainya. Dan saat itu hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya.

Aku tidak jadi membeli obat, dan kembali ke kamarku.

5 hari sesudahnya, kelasku berencana mengadakan drama untuk bulan seni yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi. Judul yang diambil adalah kisa Romeo Juliet. Akan tetapi naskah yang digunakan berbeda dengan naskah aslinya, dan sekenarionya tiap adegan juga berbeda dari skenario aslinya. Aku dipilih menjadi Juliet sedangkan Len menjadi Romeonya. Aku sangat senang menerima peran yang akan dimainkan 2 bulan lagi.

1 minggu berlatih. Len benar-benar sangat hebat dalam memainkan drama. Bahkan dia benar-benar memainkan perannya.

Saat di ruang latihan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam akting yah, Len," pujiku kepada Len.

"Tidak juga, ini hanya seni Art of War. Di mana kau berpura-pura untuk kalah, dan kau membalikannya menjadi kemenangan," ucap Len.

"Hehehehe, sepertinya buku itu telah mencuci otakmu," kataku sambil tertawa terpaksa.

Aku benar-benar binggung dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku ingin membeli minum, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin jus rasa pisang saja," jawab Len.

"Memangnya ada?" tanyaku lagi.

"Haa, kalau tak ada belikan rasa jeruk saja," jawabnya.

"Oke," kataku lalu pergi.

Sebenarnya membeli minum hanya alasanku saja untuk pergi sebentar darinya karena penyakitku kambuh.

Aku pergi tanpa arah, penyakitku membuat benar-benar kehilangan arah. Tanpaku sadari aku sudah sampai di belakang Universitas kami.

Aku mendengar percakapan.

"Sayang, katanya kau mencintaiku? Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak kau putuskan saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Aku masih membutuhkannya, sebentar lagikan ujian," jawab wanita tersebut.

"Kau juga ingin nilai sempurnakan? Jadi bersabarlah," tambah gadis itu.

'_Suara itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya,_' batinku.

Aku mencoba mengintip.

'_Gumi? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu?_' batinku.

"Aku tidak dapat menunggu lagi sayang, aku sangat tidak suka kau menciumnya," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Jadi kau menginginkannya juga?" tanya Gumi.

"Tentu," jawab laki-laki tersebut.

Gumi mendekat kewajah pria tersebut, akan tetapi sebelum kejadian itu terjadi tanpa sadar aku keluar dan meneriaki mereka.

"Gu-Gumi?!" teriakku.

Mereka berdua melihatku.

"Siapa gadis itu sayang? Kau kenal dia?" tanya pria berambut hijau tersebut.

Kami cukup lama tatap menatap.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ucap Gumi lalu mereka pergi.

Tetapi sebelum mereka pergi aku berteriak, "Ka-kau menipu Len? Padahal dia benar-benar mengaggap serius. Ta-tapi kau?"

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya, Gumi berbalik badan.

"Kau tau apa? Kau ini hanya seorang gadis yang pemalu dan lemah. Memang benar aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Lagian itu sudah kewajibannya. Dan satu hal lagi. Mana mungkin aku menikahi seorang gembel yang diselamatkan Ayahku? Saudaranya saja tidak mengaggap dia ada," ucap Gumi.

Aku benar-benar terkejut.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau ini wanita macam apa? Mempermainkan perasaan orang itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak baik, ak-aku akan mengadukan-" ucapanku terputus.

Dia menampar wajahku.

"Jika kau berani mengadukan ini padanya, akanku pastikan kau hancur," ucapnya sambil menamparku lalu mendorongku.

Aku jatuh tersungkur.

Lalu mereka pergi.

.

Tanpa disadari, ada seorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, lalu aku kembali menuju ruang latihan. Len menungguku di sana, tetapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa.

Aku beralasan jika tempat yang menjual minumannya tutup.

Lalu Len melemparkan minuman jus jeruk ke arahku.

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Minumlah itu," ucapnya lalu pergi.

'_Sepertinya dia akan semakin membenciku karena membohongi seperti ini,_' batinku.

'_Tetapi, haruskah aku memberi tahu kenyataan ini? Aku khawatir jika dia mengecapku wanita aneh karena memfintah kekasihnya. Sebaiknya aku diam saja,_' batinku lagi.

Hari ini latihan drama berakhir. Aku kembali pulang ke apartemenku, dan mengunci diriku.

Keesokannya aku melihat Gumi cukup mesra dengan Len, dia menatapku seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

26 September 2020, hari ini ujian akan dilaksanakan selama 5 hari, dan pengumuman dapat dilihat setelah 1 minggu kemudian. Sebelum ujian aku biasanya bertemu dengan Len dan belajar bersama. Akan tetapi setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah bermain ke tempatnya, meski begitu aku sering memasakan makanan untuknya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ujian ini dengan baik. Karena aku berfikir mungkin ini adalah ujian terakhirku.

Setelah ujian terakhir berlangsung, Len menemuiku dan menanyaiku.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jarang berbicara padaku? Padahal aku-" ucapan Len terputus karena ucapanku.

"Aku harus segera pulang," kataku.

Saat aku sudah berada di pintu kelas Gumi datang, langkahku terhenti sejenak karena dia menyapaku dengan penuh senyuman palsu sambil berkata.

"Terima kasih tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya, mungkin kau gadis yang berguna juga," ucap Gumi kepadaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Len berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku. Karena dia sangat percaya padamu," kataku.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapnya lalu masuk ke kelas untuk menemui Len.

Sejak saat itu aku benar-benar takut untuk menemui Len.

1 minggu kemudian, aku tidak dapat hadir di sekolah, karena sakitku semakin parah. Akan tetapi aku mendengar bahwa Len dan Gumi sedang ribut karena suatu hal. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu.

Saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit, Dokter mengatakan aku harus segera menelpon keluargaku, dan memberi ini kepada mereka. Akan tetapi aku menolaknya.

Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa aku hanya dapat bertahan selama 1 minggu lagi.

Aku membuka diaryku, lalu menuliskan semua yang terjadi.

Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku dapat bertahan lebih lama. Setidaknya sampai drama itu diselengarakan.

'_Kali ini aku harus melampaui batasanku, aku harus bertahan,_' batinku sambil meneteskan air mataku.

7 November 2020.

Besok drama akan dimulai, hari ini aku datang ke Universitas untuk berlatih. Orang-orang terkejut karena sudah lama tidak melihatku, bahkan di antara mereka berfikir bahwa aku tidak bersekolah lagi di sini. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya aku tidak masuk, karena sakitku ini semakin parah. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak kampus, agar tidak menelpon orang tuaku. Pengurus kemahasiswaan juga pernah menjengukku, dia menyarankan agar memberitahu ini kepada semua, akan tetapi aku tidak ingin semua tahu tentang keadaanku ini.

Aku bertemu Len.

"Selamat pagi Len," sapaku.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kataku.

Hari ini Len terlihat berbeda.

"Pagi Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, seharusnya kau istirahat saja," ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku harus berlatih untuk esok, oh ya. Apa aku masih bisa menjadi Juliet-nya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, bahkan kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Oh ya, naskah berubah, dan judulnya juga berubah," kata Len.

"Judulnya berganti, Last Hope, dan nama tokoh dalam drama itu juga menjadi nama asli," tambah Len menjelaskan perubahan tersebut.

"Dan kau tetap menjadi putrinya, dan aku tetap menjadi pangerannya. Cerita ini mengambarkan seorang pangeran yang menyalamatkan seorang putri cantik dari mimpi buruknya," ucap Len.

Aku senang karena aku masih menjadi karakter utamanya.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan naskahnya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ucapkan saja tanpa naskah, ini pembicaraan bebas tetapi mengikuti alur," jawabnya.

Aku benar-benar bingung, tetapi seluruh mata telah tertuju kepadaku. Mereka sangat percaya aku dapat melakukan hal ini.

Setelah latihan aku langsung pulang dan istirahat. Aku menelpon orang tuaku agar menghadiri acara tersebut. Orang tuaku berjanji akan datang besok.

'_Last Hope, aku rasa cerita ini akan menjadi ending yang baik,_' batinku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku sangat sakit, aku meneteskan air mata karena menahan sakit yang teramat.

'_Aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar, aku harus mengakhiri ini dengan baik,_' batinku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sakit itu tidak hilang, bahkan setelah aku meminum obat pereda sakit.

Keesokannya aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul 3, akan tetapi aku cukup sehat sekarang.

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung tempat drama akan dilaksanakan.

'_Tuhan, jika hari ini adalah akhirnya, aku harap aku dapat menyatakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hanya kau yang tahu perasaanku, jadi aku mohon. Seandainya aku tidak dapat berkata sejujurnya, tolong tunjukan padanya jika aku sayang padanya,_' batinku berdoa sambil meneteskan air mata.

Pukul 9.00 pagi.

Sebelum drama dimulai, aku bertanya kepada Len.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian saat kita SD dulu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin kau dulu teman yang baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Lalu, apa kau mengingat semua kejadian tersebut?" tanya Len kepadaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau sendiri tidak ingat, kau ini bagaimana," kata Len.

"Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi drama akan dimulai," ucap Len lalu pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan saat-saat itu, karena semenjak saat itu aku benar-benar jatuh hati kepadamu Len," kataku pelan.

Drama dimulai, orang tuaku juga hadir saat itu.

Semua adegan berjalan dengan baik. Hingga tiba akhir adegan. Tiba-tiba penyakitku muncul.

'_Aku harus menahan ini,_' batinku.

Len memasuki ruangan, dan adegan terakhir dimulai.

"Putri Rin, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Len.

Aku keluar dari ruangan dan masuk menuju panggung.

"Aku mendengarmu Pangeranku," jawabku.

Dia mendekat ke arahku, dia menatap mataku.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk saat ini wahai putriku," ucap Len.

"Aku selalu mengikuti mimpiku, aku selalu mengikuti takdirku, aku bertahan untuk ini. Aku juga sudah lama menanti kehadiranmu wahai pangeranku," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menyelamatkanmu," ucap Len.

Dia duduk sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kali ini, kali ini bukanlah sebuah akting belaka," ucap Len.

Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang raja, apakah kau mau menjadi ratunya?" tanya Len.

"Aku akan menjadi pahlawan, agar aku dapat selalu melindungimu," tambahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu hal-hal nyata, yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu saja," kata Len lalu bangkit.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi ratuku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku bertahan sampai saat ini hanya untukmu. Aku bertahan sampai saat ini hanya untuk menunggu saat-saat seperti ini," ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Penonton mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi?" tanya Len.

Aku menangguk.

"Aku baru menyadari, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Dari hari ini sampai akhir cerita kita, aku berjanji akan bersamamu selamanya," ucap Len dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah itu tirai tutup menandai bahwa cerita kami telah berakhir. Semua orang bertepuk tangan kepada kami, semua teman-teman sekelas yang membantuku juga bertepuk tangan kepada kami. Mereka mengatakan kami sangat hebat dalam berakting.

Aku hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar pujian dari mereka. Aku membuka diaryku lalu menuliskan semua.

Setelah itu, aku terjatuh. Tubuhku sudah melampaui batasnya, dan inilah puncaknya. Len yang melihatku terjatuh langsung menghampiriku dan menggendongku. Wajahnya sangat panik sekali.

"Panggil ambulan cepat, Rin aku mohon bertahanlah," ucapnya kepadaku.

"Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan dulu," ucap seorang yang membantu Len membawaku.

Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku sadarkan diri. Aku berada di dalam ambulan, dan Len duduk di sampingku sambil menangis.

Aku mengusap air matanya sambil berkata.

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis," pintaku.

"Rin, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumah sakit, dan kau akan selamat. Jadi bertahanlah," kata Len sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku akan bertahan, asal kau berjanji tidak menangis hingga akhir," kataku.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Len.

"Senyumanmu membuatku semangat," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji juga untuk tetap bertahan oke," balas Len sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Saat aku berada di ruang gawat darurat nanti, maukah kau membaca diaryku?" tanyaku.

Len terkejut

Aku memberikan diaryku.

"Kau suka membaca buku bukan? Kali ini, tolong bacalah bukuku," pintaku.

"Baiklah," balas Len.

Kami sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku langsung dibawa menuju unit gawat darurat.

.

Len membaca diary Rin.

_10 Agustus 2019._

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku. Aku sangat senang dapat melihat wajahnya kembali. Meski dia melupakan hal terpenting, tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan membuat kenangan agar dia tidak melupakanku lagi._

Len membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_11 Agustus 2019._

_ Kemarin ada beberapa anak yang ingin melukaiku, Len menyalamatku dari mereka. Aku dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku sangat senang karena dia yang menyelamatkanku. Saat aku berada di rumah sakit juga aku berbicara banyak kepadanya._

Len membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

Len tersenyum dengan apa yang dia bacanya, hingga beberapa bacaan terakhir yang membuatnya terdiam.

_8 November 2020._

_ Hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu, aku sudah melampaui batasanku untuk saat-saat ini._

"Apa maksudmu melampaui batas Rin?" tanya Len sendirinya.

Lalu dia melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Aku akan jujur, aku memiliki penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan. Alasanku bertahan hanya untuk hari ini. Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dapat mengucapkannya langsung. Akan tetapi mungkin Tuhan berkata lain._

_ Hari ini drama akan dimulai, aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang tidak aku ingingkan._

"Penyakit apa itu?" kata Len dengan sendirinya, lalu Len berdiri.

Len sangat khawatir, 1 jam berlalu, akan tetapi Dokter belum keluar dari ruangannya.

Lalu dia kembali membaca diary Rin.

_Aku menanyakan hal yang sama, yaitu apa dia mengingat masa SD dulu. Lalu dia menjawab dengan hal yang sama pula, dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Dia menanyakan apa aku ingat dengan kejadian masa SD dulu juga. Mulutkan mengatakan tidak mengingatnya, akan tetapi hatiku berbicara lain. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian saat itu. Karena sejak saat itu, aku selalu berfikir tentang dirinya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berharap bersamanya. Dan karena sejak saat itu aku dapat bertahan sampai sekarang ini._

Len meneteskan air matanya.

Len kembali membaca.

_Hari ini masih hari yang sama. Aku selesai dengan dramanya, semua terlihat senang. Aku tidak pernah berakting sehebat ini, tetapi itu bukanlah akting. Itu adalah isi hatiku. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu padanya. Aku sangat senang ketika Len mengatakan semua itu._

_ Sebelum aku menyelesaikan diaryku ini, aku berharap kepada Tuhan agar aku dapat bersamanya. Aku selalu berdoa kepadaNya agar aku disembuhkan. Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain. Aku sudah sampai titik batasku, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak dapat berucap langsung kepadanya. _

_ Tuhan, seandainya aku tidak dapat berkata langsung padanya, aku mohon setidaknya kau yang mengatakan ini padanya. Jika aku tidak dapat bersamanya, aku harap dia dapat memiliki wanita yang tulus mencintainya, aku berharap agar Len selalu tersenyum. Dan aku harap dia tidak akan pernah melupakanku lagi._

Setelah itu Len membaca lembaran terakhir.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan, dengan wajah yang cukup tidak meyakinkan.

Len berlari menuju Dokter sambil menanyakan keadaan Rin.

Dokter tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meminta maaf.

Len menjatuhkan diary Rin dan berlari menuju Rin, terbukalah lembaran terakhir yang bertuliskan.

_Aku selalu menunggu saat ini, di saat mulutku tidak mampu berbicara, di saat tanganku tidak dapat menggapaimu. This is my last hope, please don't sad if you lost me. Because if you're sad, i'll be sad too. Aku akan selalu mengingat semua kenangan saat kita berjumpa sampai saat ini. Aku akan membawa kenangan itu bersamaku selamanya._

_ Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak saat itu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Meski kita tidak dapat bersama, tetapi aku harap kau mendapatkan yang lebih dariku. _

_ Aku selalu mengikuti mimpiku, aku selalu mengikuti takdirku, dan sekaranglah waktunya aku mengucapkan perpisahan._

_ Bye, I love you._

"Rin, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak pernah melupakan sejak saat kita bertemu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan masa SD kita dulu. Karena sejak saat itu juga aku mencintaimu!" teriak Len sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rin.

"Jadi aku mohon sadarlah, aku berjanji aku akan bersamamu selamanya," ucapnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak pernah mengakui perasaanku padamu," ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Rin, mengapa harus begini!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Di pemakaman.

'_Aku mencintaimu, seharusnya dari dulu aku katakan, sekarang aku menemukannya dan aku tidak akan melepasnya,_' batin Len.

Len menaruh sebuah buku di atas kuburan tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, Rin membawa buku diarynya, dia terlihat senang hingga air matanya menetes di pipinya.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Mohon _review_-nya untuk _chapter _ini.

.

.

.

Another Ending, Miracle


End file.
